1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to coated articles, particularly to a coated article having an antibacterial effect and a method for making the coated article.
2. Description of Related Art
To make the living environment more hygienic and healthy, a variety of antibacterial products have been produced by coating antibacterial metal films on the substrates of the products. The metal may be copper (Cu), zinc (Zn), or silver (Ag). However, the coated metal films are soft and bond poorly to the substrate, so the metal films are prone to abrasion. Moreover, the metal ions within the metal films rapidly dissolve from killing bacterium, so the metal films have a short lifespan.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.